Death Of Life/Issue 4
"Come on this way!" Pete said running to the left of the grocery store where several zombies were. Andrew aimed his pistol and shot one of them in the head and pushed his way through the others. They all kept running in that general direction until another small herd of zombies approached them. They were surrounded had no way out they got into a small four man circle and fired bullets from each side. "We're not gonna make it through this, there's no use in fighting, we're fucked!" Craig says. "Craig, shut the fuck up, we'll make it through this, just keep a clear head and keep firing!" Steve said. CLICK CLICK CLICK They ran out of ammo had no escape route. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Craig shouted, clearly panicking. Suddenly a white car ran over several of the zombies in front of them, slightly clearing the path. The african american male stepped out with a small machete and sunk it right into a zombie's head, kicking it away afterwards. "You guys gonna get in or let yourselves die here?" The man said. "Ugh, fuck it." Craig said, as the four of them started running towards the car, and getting in. The man drove off into the opposite direction of the zombies, with them slowly, but surely following. "Shit, thanks for saving our life." Andrew said panting heavily. "No problem, name's Michael, the fuck were you guys doing out here?" Michael asks. "It ain't any of your business, we were just trying to survive like everyone else." Craig rudely replies. "Nice attitude, that'll surely help you in this shithole of a world we have." "Don't mind him, he's always like this, we were just collecting some supplies, we didn't want to risk it at Hialeah, where our camp is located, it's still too dangerous out there, especially with no laws." Steve says. "I think criminals are the last thing you want to worry about, Miami is fucked, what the hell were you guys thinking coming out here for supplies? Hialeah would've been much easier, less of these walking corpses and shit." "It's because our camp "leader" is an incompetent little shit, who wants to get us all killed, that's exactly what I said to him when he told us we were heading to Miami." Craig says. "I gotta agree with Craig here, you two even heard me say we should've gotten supplies from there." Andrew says. Craig notices how he sides with him, but just shrugs it off. "Alright, alright fine, you two were right, we should've just stayed where we were, but that still doesn't make it less dangerous, dumbass corpses are easier to outsmart than people." Steve says. "Then why did we almost die back there?" Craig replies. "Alright, you two, just settle down, Michael, can you just take us to Hialeah, we can figure our way out from there." Pete says. "Of course, but I have a group not too far from here, if you guys nee-" "No, we don't, we just said we have a camp, we don't need to meet new people." Craig says rudely interrupting. "Actually, yes, we would like to see some more people." Steve says. "You don't get to decide, you're not the leader." "I am of this run." "Fuck you, you're about as bad as Drew, you just do what YOU think is best, never for what the group wants and or needs." "Okay, can you two just shut the fuck up, I've only been with you guys for a day and all I hear is constant arguing and it's really fucking annoying. Craig has a point about not trusting new people, they could be dangerous, but you don't have to be a huge dick about it, and Steve you should at least ask us first before wanting to meet strangers, that just makes you look bad, really fucking bad. Anyway, I think we should head back." Andrew says ending the argument. "I agree with Andrew here, I personally think we should just head back to our camp." Pete says. "I also think we should head back to our camp." Craig says. Steve sighs but reluctantly agrees to it. "Fine, take us back to Hialeah." "No." Michael says. "What?" "I said no." Michael says stopping the car and pulling out a small revolver from his coat. "I got a lot of use for all three of you right here." He says with an awkward and creepy smile. Pete who is sitting in the passenger seat, with his seatbelt also unbuckled punches Michael in the nose and they begin struggling over the gun. Craig immediately takes the opportunity and exits the car, opening the drivers seat, grabbing and pulling Michael out. Michael dropped his revolver and then felt a hard boot hit his lower jaw. "I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST THIS FUCKER!" Craig says grabbing him by his coat's collar and repeatdly punches him. "Alright, alright he's had enough." Steve says grabbing Craig's arm which is full of blood splatters. Craig stopped beating on Michael and grabbed Steve slamming him against the car by his neck. "You're the 'fucking '''reason we were in this shit! You're always siding with Drew on the dumbest shit no matter how much his decisions make no sense, you fucking dickriding shit!" Craig says punching Steve in the stomach. "Come on, Craig, let's just get the fuck out of here and back to our car." Pete says. "Yeah, Craig just calm down, you don't gotta be like that." Andrew says siding with Pete. Craig lets go of Steve, still visably angered, just drops the situation for now and gets in the car. "Let's just get back to camp, we all need to just chill after this shit." Andrew says. "Whatever." Craig replies. They all get in the car and start driving towards Hialeah. About thirty minutes go by and they're in Hialeah completely abandoing their old car, and they make it to the camp. "You guys are back, what'd you get?" Drew says. "Here, check for yourself, I'm gonna take my ass to bed." Craig says throwing him the bag of supplies. "Um okay then, the fuck happened out there?" "Let Steve tell you, I'm gonna go take a nap as well." Pete says putting his crossbow by his tent." Andrew stays quiet and stands there sighing. "Hey, Andrew, can you do me a favor and reload these guns? They obviously don't have much ammo in it, so I would appreciate it." "Sure, Drew, anything to help out." Andrew says taking the ammo. He goes to sit on a wooden log and begins loading his pistol first. "Alright this shouldn't be too hard." Andrew says to himself sticking the clip into his pistol. He begins doing it for several pistols and a rifle and is approached by a woman with back length hair. "You're the new guy, eh?" She asks. "Uh, yeah, I mean, I'm not the only new person here, but the name's Andrew, or uh Andy, I don't really care which one you call me." Andrew replies. "Hmm, you don't seem too bad, are ya?" "Um, no, I don't think so." "Good enough for me, the name's Lora, I'm Drew's sister, I was visiting from Chicago, the specific city was Chiraq, it's a pretty dangerous town, god knows how it is now..." "I've heard, and nice to meet you Lora, random question, but um, what kind of person is Craig, I can't really detect that guy." "He's a good guy, gone through some tough shit so it's made him an asshole in other people's eyes, but I respect him." "Did you hear what happened on the run today?" "Yes, I did, I don't care what he did, I don't like Steve, nor do I trust him, he's been getting oddly too close to everyone here, and it just throws me off." "I see, it's getting pretty late, I'm gonna go get some shut-eye, it was uh, nice talking to you I suppose." Andrew says before placing the rifle on the floor and putting his pistol in his pants. "Alright, night." Andrew got into his tent and closed his eyes, falling asleep until hearing a loud scream in the morning abruptly awaking him. He got out of his tent quickly and looked seeing several zombies, and Drew being bitten on the arm. "Oh fuck..." Andrew said to himself pulling out his pistol. ''To Be Continued... Credits *Andrew Howard *Craig *Pete *Steve *Drew *Lora *Michael Trivia *First appearance of Michael. *First appearance of Lora. Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark